


Collection of BJYX Fan Art (Works in Progress and Sketches)

by Noon_art



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Complete, Fanart, Line Art, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noon_art/pseuds/Noon_art
Summary: An assortment of my BJYX line art. A couple of these will be re-posts of works I removed.
Relationships: Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Scum Villain BJYX (line art)

**Author's Note:**

> A repost. I think I shared this back in October or something but I got shy and removed it. This is a thing I do, because I am the worst. It might happen again. Please nag me nicely not to be this way. 
> 
> Xiao Zhan depicted as Shěn Qīngqiū and Wang Yi Bo as Luo Bīnghé. If this isn't your bag, feel free to close your eyes and mash some buttons in hopes of skipping. 
> 
> I drew this because I needed some time to process the book and happen to love drawing Yi Bo and Zhan Zhan's beautiful stupid faces. That is the great depth of this illustration, haha. 
> 
> I am actively rendering this line art. We'll see how long it takes me to finish.

Drawn in Clip Studio Paint. 2020.

Please do not redistribute my works in progress without express permission. 

If you're an adult, come hang with me on twitter and talk about mxtx or bjyx. No one in rl will do so and they're tired of listening to me sigh wistfully. [Noon on bird app](https://twitter.com/Noon92361356)


	2. Musical Cultivation: Erhu and Pipa (work in progress)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yi Bo and Xiao Zhan as erhu and pipa players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this line art fairly recently and removed it an hour later. This is Yi Bo and Zhan Zhan as the cast in an original xianxia novel I want to write when I finish up some of my wips (so probably never). Note the weimao - I am obsessed with them. I have also been in love with erhu for a thousand years. My violin will never sound half as human.

Sketched in Clip Studio Paint. 2020. 

Please do not redistribute my works in progress without express permission. 

[Noon on the Bird App](https://twitter.com/Noon92361356)


End file.
